York County, Nebraska
York County is a county located in the U.S. state of Nebraska. As of 2010, the population was 13,665.http://www.omaha.com/article/20110301/NEWS01/110309991/0 Its county seat is York . In the Nebraska license plate system, York County is represented by the prefix 17 (it had the seventeenth-largest number of vehicles registered in the county when the license plate system was established in 1922). Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which, of it is land and of it (0.06%) is water. Major highways * Interstate 80 * U.S. Highway 34 * U.S. Highway 81 * Nebraska Highway 69 Adjacent counties *Seward County, Nebraska - (East) *Fillmore County, Nebraska - (South) *Hamilton County, Nebraska - (West) *Polk County, Nebraska - (North) History York County was formed in 1855. It was either named after the city York in England or for York County in Pennsylvania.http://www.nacone.org/webpages/counties/countywebs/york.htm Retrieved on March 15, 2008. Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 14,598 people, 5,722 households, and 3,931 families residing in the county. The population density was 25 people per square mile (10/km²). There were 6,172 housing units at an average density of 11 per square mile (4/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 96.78% White, 0.96% Black or African American, 0.29% Native American, 0.49% Asian, 0.08% Pacific Islander, 0.64% from other races, and 0.77% from two or more races. 1.40% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 52.0% were of German, 8.2% Irish, 7.2% English and 5.1% Swedish ancestry according to Census 2000. There were 5,722 households out of which 31.10% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 60.20% were married couples living together, 6.00% had a female householder with no husband present, and 31.30% were non-families. 27.50% of all households were made up of individuals and 14.00% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.42 and the average family size was 2.96. In the county the population was spread out with 25.30% under the age of 18, 9.00% from 18 to 24, 25.40% from 25 to 44, 23.00% from 45 to 64, and 17.40% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 39 years. For every 100 females there were 91.50 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 88.80 males. The median income for a household in the county was $37,093, and the median income for a family was $44,741. Males had a median income of $30,658 versus $19,874 for females. The per capita income for the county was $17,670. About 6.00% of families and 8.50% of the population were below the poverty line, including 9.90% of those under age 18 and 7.10% of those age 65 or over. Cities and villages *Benedict *Bradshaw *Gresham *Henderson *Lushton *McCool Junction *Thayer *Waco *York See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in York County, Nebraska References Category:Counties of Nebraska Category:York County, Nebraska